Besos en la arena
by IAmPeterPan
Summary: En silencio se dirigió a la urna que contenía los nombres de las chicas, cogió un papel y se dirigió al centro del escenario y lo abrió. –El tributo femenino del Distrito 4 es Annie Cresta. Regalo de Amigo Invisible para "Eimi Blue" del foro "Días Oscuros"
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! Bueno, pues este es mi regalo de amigo invisible para Eimi Blue , perteneciente al foro Días Oscuros. Espero que te guste Eimi, y a todos los demás también. **

**Es la historia de cómo Finnick y Annie se conocieron, se enamoraron y lo que ocurrió para que Annie perdiera la cabeza. En total son 9 capítulos, unos más largos que otros, e intentaré subir cada dos o tres días uno. **

* * *

El paisaje iba pasando a toda velocidad por las ventanas, sentía que iba más lento de lo normal o eso debía parecerme ya que estaba volviendo a casa y no íbamos lo suficientemente rápido. Volvía para la cosecha, para volver a llevar a otro niño a una muerte segura, cerré los ojos e intenté concentrarme en todo lo positivo que encerraba aquella fugaz visita.

Bajé del tren y vi a lo lejos a mi madre que venía corriendo para abrazarme, acorté la distancia que nos separaba y la estreché entre mis brazos.

-Hola, mamá –la saludé con una sonrisa.

-¿No tienes vergüenza de venir al distrito solo para la cosecha? –me preguntó mientras me miraba de arriba abajo comprobando que no hubiese adelgazado ni un gramo.

-Ya sabes que tengo trabajo en el Capitolio…

Me volvió a mirar y me sonrió.

-Venga, se está haciendo tarde, la cosecha empezará enseguida.

Fuimos caminando tranquilamente hacia la plaza principal del distrito, donde tendría lugar la cosecha mientras me contaba todas las novedades de la familia.

Cuando llegué al ayuntamiento la plaza ya estaba abarrotada de niños y niñas, Mags estaba frente a la puerta y me dio un abrazo cuando me vio.

-¿Qué tal todo por el Capitolio? –me preguntó a pesar de que ella sabía bien la respuesta.

-No puedo quejarme –la tranquilicé con una de mis sonrisas. –Este año vamos a traer un tributo a casa, Mags, lo presiento.

Mi mentora no dijo nada ante la misma frase que decía año tras año y que nunca se cumplía. Pero necesitaba convencerme de que llevaríamos un tributo a casa para no volverme loco. Cuando llegó Porter Rocko nos saludó a todos con dos besos y salimos los tres a la entrada del Ayuntamiento para realizar la cosecha. Los posibles tributos comenzaron a aplaudir cuando nos vieron y yo puse mi mejor sonrisa, tal y como me habían enseñado en el Capitolio.

-Bienvenidos todos a la cosecha de los 70º Juegos del Hambre –anunció Porter a través del micrófono. –Veamos el vídeo que hemos traído desde el Capitolio antes de comenzar con el sorteo.

Pusieron el mismo vídeo de todos los años y yo me dediqué a observar a todos los niños y niñas que en breves momentos podían estar a mi lado preparándose para ir al Capitolio y convertirse en tributos. Éramos uno de los distritos que tenía tributos profesionales, pero aun así era incapaz de imaginármelos cubiertos de sangre, matándose entre ellos sin piedad alguna para poder volver a sus casas en el mejor de los casos, ya que una vez que te entregabas a las manos del Capitolio nunca más podías salir de ellas.

El vídeo terminó y de nuevo todos empezaron a aplaudir.

-De acuerdo, comencemos. Que la suerte esté siempre de vuestra parte –dijo Porter Rocko antes de dirigirse a la urna que contenía los nombres de todos los chicos del distrito que podían participar en los juegos. Cogió un papel al azar y lo levantó en alto antes de abrirlo y leer el nombre en voz alta. –El tributo masculino del Distrito 4 es Mati Umdobi.

Un silencio terrible recorrió la plaza para ser seguido por unos sollozos y lamentos ahogados, posiblemente de los familiares y amigos del tributo. Mati subió las escaleras despacio y se colocó al lado de Porter. Era un chico alto y delgado, con el pelo rubio y ojos claros, tendría unos dieciséis años y no parecía que se hubiese preparado físicamente para los juegos.

-¿Alguien se presenta voluntario? –el silencio siguió a aquella pregunta y Porter se dirigió a la urna que contenía los nombres de las chicas, cogió un papel y se dirigió al centro del escenario y lo abrió. –El tributo femenino del Distrito 4 es Annie Cresta.

La reacción esta vez fue diferente. Caras de sorpresa y suspiros recorrieron la plaza. A lo lejos una chica de pelo oscuro se hacía paso entre sus compañeras hasta llegar a la escalera para subir al escenario, se colocó al lado de Porter y esperó en silencio y con la cara calmada para saber si alguna chica se ofrecía voluntaria para ocupar su puesto, pero eso no ocurrió.

-Saludad a los nuevos tributos del Distrito 4 Mati Umdobi y Annie Cresta.

Todos aplaudieron y Mags y yo acompañamos a los tributos al interior del Ayuntamiento para que se pudieran despedir tranquilamente de sus familiares. Mientras Mati y Annie hablaban con sus familias, los guardianes de la paz nos llevaron al tren que nos llevaría al Capitolio, entré en el compartimento que me habían asignado y me puse una ropa más cómoda para pasar el resto del día en el tren. Me senté en la cama y me tapé la cara con las manos.

No conocía de nada a Mati pero a Annie la había visto varias veces por el Distrito y las personas que me habían hablado de ella decía que era encantadora, llena de vitalidad y alegría.

El tren se puso en marcha y yo salí de mi compartimento para ir al vagón de ocio donde seguramente estarían los dos tributos. Cuando entré los vi hablar entre ellos a pesar de que los dos parecían ausentes por la conmoción.

-Buenos días, chicos –saludé con voz neutral. Mati se sobresaltó y Annie me lanzó una sonrisa tímida. –Junto con Mags seré vuestro mentor en estos juegos. Quiero que sepáis que haremos lo que sea por sacaros a uno de los dos de la arena –me senté frente a ellos y los observé.

Mati seguía asustado y Annie parecía mayor de lo que era debido a su tranquilidad ante la situación.

-Uno de los dos volverá –aseguró la chica estrechando la mano de su compañero –No te preocupes, Mati. No es imposible ganar, Finnick es la prueba de ello, ¿verdad? –me miró sonriendo y yo no pude hacer otra cosa que devolverle la sonrisa.

-Será mejor que descanséis, mañana hablaremos un poco de nuestra estrategia y la llegada al Capitolio es agotadora.

Me despedí de ellos y regresé a mi compartimento.


	2. Chapter 2

Era incapaz de conciliar el sueño. Las caras de todos los tributos de los que había sido mentor pasaban frente a mis ojos y ahora se habían unido las caras de Mati y Annie. Suspiré y me levanté de la cama, daría una vuelta por el tren y así me tranquilizaría.

Entré en el vagón restaurante y el ruido de un cristal rompiéndose me sobresaltó. Encendí la luz y vi a Annie con las manos sobre la boca sorprendida junto al armario abierto de la vajilla.

-Lo siento –dijo con la voz ahogada por sus manos –He venido para coger un vaso de leche… pero no encontraba la luz.

-No te preocupes, no se lo diré a nadie –le guiñé un ojo y cogí de la nevera la leche para después entregársela -¿Tú tampoco puedes dormir? –le pregunté.

-En realidad sí que puedo, es más estoy un poco muerta de sueño. Pero me he dado cuenta que no sé cuánto tiempo me queda y me gustaría poder disfrutarlo, y más ahora que voy a ver cosas que nunca antes había visto.

Su forma de pensar me entristeció.

-No deberías pensar así, Annie. Tienes tantas posibilidades como cualquier otro tributo. –me arrepentí nada más decirlo, ella misma sabía que era difícil estar a la altura de los profesionales. Carraspeé y me senté en la mesa. -¿Mati y tú sois muy amigos?

Asintió y se sentó frente a mí con el vaso de leche.

-Lo conozco de la escuela y no nos hemos separado desde entonces. Somos amigos, pero no los mejores amigos. Y ahora me arrepiento de ser tan amiga de él, quiero decir, solo podemos volver uno a casa y no pienso achantarme ante nadie.

-Podría ser una buena estrategia que os aliarais para ayudaros mutuamente, aunque siempre llegaría un punto en el que os tendríais que separar. –me lanzó una sonrisa triste y le dio un sorbo a su vaso de leche. –Annie, quiero que sepas que lo siento mucho.

-No, no… -negó con la cabeza –No me hables como si ya estuviese condenada, tengo una posibilidad entre veinticuatro de salir viva de esa arena, ten un poco de fe en mí, Finnick –me sonrió y se bebió el vaso de golpe.

No pude evitar sonreír y me di cuenta de lo fuerte y valiente que era aquella chica, podía estar consumiéndose por dentro debido a su situación y no lo sabría. Apoyé la cabeza en una mano y la observé fijamente. Tenía los rasgos de alguien del Distrito 4, morena tanto de pelo como de piel y ojos verdes aunque más oscuros que los míos.

-¿Quieres ver una cosa alucinante? –me preguntó arrancándome de mis propios pensamientos.

-Claro.

Se levantó rápidamente de la silla y empezó a correr por el pasillo dirigiéndose hacia el final del tren. Me costaba seguir su ritmo por aquellos estrechos pasillos, cuando ya no pudimos avanzar más porque el tren había terminado me miró con una mirada que no supe describir en ese momento.

-Es un poco una locura –me avisó –Pero es lo más parecido a volar que he encontrado. –me tendió la mano para que se la agarrara y entonces abrió la puerta de emergencia del tren, me arrastró con ella fuera del tren donde había un pequeño espacio vallado. Nos agarramos a la valla y Annie empezó a gritar de la emoción -¿No crees que es increíble?

Alcé los brazos hacia arriba y grité. De verdad parecía que volabas viendo el paisaje pasar a toda velocidad a tu alrededor y con el viento revolviéndote la ropa y el pelo.

Una alarma hizo que nos giráramos rápidamente hacia el interior de tren. No contábamos con el hecho de que abrir la puerta de emergencia haría saltar la alarma. Cogí a Annie de la mano y corriendo nos metimos dentro del tren, pero cuando nos disponíamos a salir del último vagón los encargados del tren entraron en él, rápidamente nos escondimos entre unas cajas de mercancía y esperamos en silencio a que se fueran.

-¿Qué demonios? –uno de los encargados se acercó a la puerta trasera abierta –Jones, esto no debería estar abierto… Deberíamos comprobar los compartimentos y asegurarnos que ninguno de los tributos ha saltado del tren…

El otro encargado apoyó a su compañero y se marcharon del vagón. Annie y yo salimos de detrás de las cajas y comenzamos a reírnos en silencio.

-Esto… no ha tenido gracia –dije intentando ponerme serio. –Se volverán locos cuando no nos vean en nuestras camas, además, creo que no deberíamos estar haciendo esto, Annie.

Me miró fijamente y suspiró.

-De acuerdo. Supongo que tendríamos que ir a dormir, antes dijiste que mañana nos esperaba un día bastante complicado.

-Sí, exacto.

Me alegré de que Annie aportase una razón de peso para volver a mi cama ya que como persona me apetecía estar más rato con aquella encantadora chica, pero como mentor debía mirar por el futuro de mis tributos. Caminamos en silencio hacia los compartimentos.

-Buenas noches, Finnick. –dijo con una sonrisa desde la puerta de su compartimento.

-Buenas noches, y no más escapadas nocturnas hoy, ¿de acuerdo?

Annie asintió riéndose y se metió en su habitación. Yo también entré en la mía y me tumbé en la cama intentando despejar la mente, pero después de lo que había pasado con Annie era prácticamente incapaz. Iba a ser muy fácil entrenar a esa chica para la entrevista con Caesar Flickerman, se metería a todo el Capitolio en el puño en cuanto dijese la primera frase. Pero ¿cómo sobreviviría alguien tan inocente y puro en una arena?


	3. Chapter 3

Los ciudadanos del Capitolio vitoreaban mi nombre cuando el tren llegó a la estación, nada más bajar un montón de brazos se alargaron hacia mí mientras yo intentaba esquivarlos de la manera más elegante posible, guiñando un ojo por aquí, lanzando una sonrisa encantadora por allí… Mags se rio ante el mismo teatro de todos los años y yo le di un pequeño codazo.

Junto con Porter Rocko nos reunimos con los estilistas de Annie y Mati, quienes prepararían a nuestros tributos para la gran aparición de la noche. Mags abrazó a Mati y después a Annie y yo hice lo propio. Cuando rodeé los hombros de Annie con mis brazos acerqué mis labios a su oreja.

-A pesar de lo que te digan sonríe y saluda a todo el mundo cuando vayas en los carros, y si te animas puedes hasta lanzar algún que otro beso al aire.

Annie sonrió en silencio y asintió. Los estilistas se los llevaron y Porter, Mags y yo nos dirigimos hacia la sala donde se reunían todos los mentores antes de la presentación de los tributos. Estuvimos prácticamente toda la tarde saludando a todos y hablando sobre nuestros tributos. Cuando se puso el Sol fuimos todos a la grada reservada para los mentores y nos sentamos cada uno en nuestros respectivos asientos. Poco a poco el resto de gradas se iban llenando de gente del Capitolio y cada vez había más ruido.

De repente el himno de Panem retumbó por todas partes y el primer carro apareció y las gradas llenas de gente estallaron en una gran ovación. Observé atento hasta que apareció el cuarto carro. Mags y yo gritamos animando a nuestros tributos. Iban vestidos con un mono de cuerpo entero cubierto de escamas plateadas asemejándolos a peces plateados con una capa azul que ondeando al viento simulaba las olas del mar, incluso podías percibir la espuma que se formaba cuando las olas rompían. Annie saludaba alegre a todos, con una gran sonrisa plantada en su cara mientras que Mati ondeaba levemente la mano conmocionado por la cantidad de gente que le rodeaba. Entonces Annie le cogió de la mano e hizo que saludara tan alegremente como ella. El Capitolio estalló en aplausos y vitores señalando el carro del Distrito cuatro.

* * *

-¡Habéis estado geniales! –dijo Mags abrazando a los dos tributos a la vez.

Yo me quedé rezagado detrás de mi antigua mentora y crucé los brazos sonriendo, mostrando mi aprobación ante su actuación. Teníamos muchas posibilidades de patrocinadores este año si nos basábamos en el comportamiento de esta noche.

-Bueno, bueno, relajaos. Vamos a cenar, porque no sé vosotros pero yo me muero de hambre –dijo Porter Rocko señalándonos el ascensor que nos llevaría a nuestro piso.

Cuando entramos todos en el ascensor observé a Annie y me di cuenta de que todavía tenía las mejillas rojas por la emoción y también mantenía esa sonrisa que la hacía tan adorable. Me mordí el labio inferior y observé el suelo.

-Finnick está contento con vuestra actuación –dijo Mags riéndose. Todos le miramos interrogantes ya que no había dicho ni una palabra sobre cómo lo habían hecho. –Se ha mordido el labio mientras sonreía, eso significa que está muy satisfecho, ya lo iréis conociendo.

Todos nos reímos y yo di gracias al cielo por que pensaran que era por eso y no se hicieran ni la mínima idea de la verdadera razón por la que lo había hecho.

Después de la deliciosa cena decidimos encender la tele para saber que decían los presentadores de cada Distrito basándose en la ceremonia de los carros. Hablaban muy bien de los dos primeros Distritos ya que siempre tenían a los mejores estilistas, cuando llegó el turno de nuestro Distrito hablaron un poco sobre los trajes que habían llevado y señalaron el comportamiento de Annie al animar a Mati a saludar a los ciudadanos. Les dimos la enhorabuena por causar tan buena impresión y después cada uno nos fuimos a dormir a nuestra habitación.


	4. Chapter 4

Un leve murmullo me despertó, venía del salón. Me levanté y me puse las zapatillas antes de salir de la habitación y dirigirme hacia donde provenía el ruido. Cuando entré en el salón vi a Annie sentada en uno de los grandes sofás observando atenta la televisión en la que aparecían imágenes de unos juegos del hambre, aunque no supe identificar de qué año eran.

-Creía que te había dicho que no más escapadas nocturnas –dije mientras me colocaba detrás de ella.

Annie se sobresaltó en silencio y puso en pausa el video.

-Pero esta es una escapada instructiva. –susurró.

-¿Estás preocupada? –¿qué tipo de pregunta era esa? Me senté a su lado y le quité de las manos el mando a distancia.

-Mucho… -musitó. Percibí un par de lágrimas en sus ojos y me acerqué más a ella. –No voy a ser capaz, Finnick.

Me abrazó con fuerza y sollozó contra mi pecho. La rodeé con mis brazos e intenté calmarla acariciándole la cabeza.

-Claro que vas a ser capaz, Annie. Yo confío plenamente en ti. Vas a ganarte muchos patrocinadores con tu encanto natural, y con eso ya tienes la mitad de los juegos ganados.

-Hoy he visto entrenar a los profesionales… -dijo sorbiéndose los mocos –Son alucinantes, todos nos hemos quedado embobados mirándoles, y yo era incapaz de acertar con el cuchillo en el blanco.

-No te desesperes por eso, yo con los cuchillos soy pésimo también. Pero un tridente y una red me salvaron la vida porque llevaba toda la vida utilizándolos. –Annie volvió a sollozar y le sequé un par de lágrimas que le recorrían la cara. –Y te prometo que te voy a conseguir los mejores patrocinadores de todo el Capitolio.

-Eso se lo habrás dicho a todos los tributos. –percibí una pequeña mirada de reproche que se desvaneció enseguida por lo que nunca supe si había sido producto de mi imaginación.

-No, tú eres la primera a la que se lo prometo, y cuando hago una promesa nunca la rompo. –la miré unos breves segundos e intenté sonreír aunque solo conseguí poner una mueca. –Y ahora, para no romper la tradición de nuestros encuentros nocturnos, a dormir. Necesitas descansar para poder entrenar mañana. Además también tendrás que estar con Mags para preparar la entrevista con Caesar.

Nos levantamos y la acompañé a su habitación.

-Buenas noches, Annie. Descansa, de verdad, necesitas estar guapa en los entrenamientos para que los profesionales no crean que te afectan sus "profesionalidades" –Annie rio ante la tontería que dije y cogió aire para tranquilizarse. Le di un pequeño beso en la frente y me giré para volver a mi habitación.

Cuando pasé por la habitación de Mati escuché unos pequeños sollozos y me paré bruscamente. Cerré los ojos e intenté contener mis lágrimas, no podía seguir así. Todo esto tenía que parar. Le pegué un puñetazo a la pared que hizo que casi soltara un grito de dolor. Entré en mi habitación e intenté dormir un poco.

* * *

Lo bueno de ser mentor era que no tenías que levantarte muy pronto para los entrenamientos, lo malo era que estaba mal visto que no desayunáramos con los tributos, y aunque no tuviese nada mejor que hacer durante el día tenía que madrugar.

Tanto Annie como Mati tenían unas profundas ojeras, señal de que no habían dormido apenas.

-¿Cómo van esos entrenamientos? –preguntó Porter con voz animada y maquillado hasta las pestañas. Yo lo miré de reojo y puse los ojos en blanco, nunca me había caído muy bien, pero tenía que soportarlo.

-La verdad es que no muy bien, apenas tenemos cuatro días para aprender a usar armas, defensa personal, a poner trampas, crear fuego… -murmuró Annie mientras mordía su tostada.

-Bueno, pero sois unos chicos listos y aprenderéis rápido.

Annie se detuvo bruscamente y se levantó de la mesa con una mueca en la cara.

-No tengo nada más que decir –dijo antes de abandonar el comedor.

Todos miramos con el ceño fruncido a Porter, excepto Mags, que me miraba a mí señalándome con la cabeza que siguiera a Annie para tranquilizarla. Le hice caso encantado y salí corriendo para alcanzarla antes de que llegara al ascensor.

-¡Annie! –la llamé antes de que pulsara el botón. –Espérame.

-Lo siento mucho, Finnick. No quería ponerme así –se disculpó –Pero es que el hecho de que a Porter no le afecte todo esto me pone de los nervios.

-También causa ese efecto en mí. –me coloqué frente a ella y puse mis manos en sus hombros. –Recuerda lo que te dije ayer, no dejes que te afecten los demás. Sé tú misma e intenta hacer amigos ahí abajo…

-Finnick, no voy a ser capaz de aprender tanto en tan poco tiempo. –Noté como empezaba a hiperventilar –Nunca me había dado cuenta de lo difícil que es todo esto. –un sollozo se escapó de su garganta –Quiero volver a casa. –dos lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas sonrosadas.

No pude hacer otra cosa que estrecharla entre mis brazos.

-Vas a volver. –La obligué a que me mirase a los ojos –Vas a volver sana y salva, y yo me encargaré personalmente de eso, aunque tenga que saltarme todas las reglas. –carraspeé. –Esta noche después de la cena quiero que vengas aquí, y ponte la ropa del entrenamiento.

Le di un beso en la frente y me alejé hacia mi habitación.


	5. Chapter 5

Cuando llegué al ascensor Annie ya estaba esperándome.

-Escucha, no creo que esté permitido lo que vamos a hacer ahora, pero realmente quiero que llegues a la arena preparada.

Bajamos en silencio hacia la sala de entrenamiento y cuando entramos en ella me dirigí directamente hacia donde estaba las espadas y cuchillos.

-De acuerdo, coge una de las espadas, quiero ver cuanta fuerza tienes para poder blandir una. -Annie agarró una sin protestar y levantó la espada con los dos brazos. –De acuerdo, ¿puedes moverla como si estuviese luchando contra alguien?

-No, por lo menos no lo suficientemente rápido para salir viva de un enfrentamiento. –soltó una risa nerviosa que no pude evitar que se me contagiara.

-Está bien, en ese caso dedícate a entrenar con la espada durante los entrenamientos para ir cogiendo fuerza en los brazos. Pero cuando entrenes conmigo nos centraremos más en tus puntos fuertes. Supongo que sabrás nadar... –Annie asintió con una sonrisa contenta de tener algo que dominaba –Eso es bueno, en terreno con agua tendrás ventaja. ¿Tienes velocidad al correr?

-No lo sé, nunca me he cronometrado –bromeó.

La miré fijamente sonriendo.

-Lo que más me sorprende de ti es que a pesar de tu situación eres incapaz de dejar de ser graciosa y encantadora. -Annie se puso súbitamente roja y yo desvié la mirada, avergonzado. ¿Cómo se me podía haber ocurrido decir eso? Carraspeé. –Bueno, cruza el gimnasio en el menor tiempo que puedas, espera un segundo voy a ir a por un cronómetro. –Cuando encontré uno lo puse en marcha y lo programé para cronometrar la carrera de Annie. –Preparada, lista… ¡YA!

Annie comenzó a correr a toda velocidad cruzando el gimnasio en apenas unos segundos, cuando llegó al otro lado paré el cronómetro y asentí bastante satisfecho.

-Bueno, la velocidad no es algo que tengamos que practicar tampoco. Vamos a intentarlo con los cuchillos, porque aunque sepas nadar y correr no siempre tendrás la oportunidad de huir. –Annie asintió roja por la carrera y me siguió de nuevo a la zona donde estaban las armas, cogió un cuchillo con cada mano y se colocó frente a los maniquíes –De acuerdo, intenta atinar en el centro del pecho, con fuerza.

Cogió aire y se concentró, cuando lanzó el cuchillo se clavó débilmente en la pared, pero Annie no se desconcentró y lanzó el siguiente cuchillo que sufrió el mismo destino, le alcancé otros dos y ocurrió lo mismo con todos. Entonces sí que bajó los hombros decepcionada.

-Bueno –dije mientras me acercaba a ella. –Creo que el principal problema es que no te pones en la posición correcta, una vez que domines cómo debes ponerte todo será cuestión de práctica. –me coloqué detrás de ella y le agarré la muñeca derecha, donde sujetaba de nuevo un cuchillo. –Tienes que ponerte levemente de lado para poder lanzar el cuchillo desde detrás de tu cuerpo, si mueves el brazo desde atrás tendrá más fuerza y velocidad. Y recuerda que al lanzarlo debes colocar el cuerpo frente a tu objetivo doblando levemente las rodillas –Annie asintió y lanzó el cuchillo teniendo en cuenta mis pobres consejos ya que no pude explicarle mucho más de lo que me explicaron a mí. Lanzó el cuchillo y consiguió clavarlo en la pierna derecha del maniquí.

Annie empezó a saltar y a gritar de la alegría en torno a mí y no pude evitar reír debido a su felicidad.

-¡No me puedo creer que le haya dado! Puedo dejar coja a los demás tributos. –alzó la mano extendiendo los dedos para que se la chocara. Se la choqué y en el último instante entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos, Annie me miró fijamente mientras el color de su piel se volvía escarlata.

-Sigue practicando –le susurré separándome de ella avergonzado.

Cuando Annie empezó a fallar de nuevo debido al cansancio recogimos todo y regresamos al cuarto piso, la acompañé hasta su cuarto y me apoyé en el marco de la puerta.

-Muchísimas gracias, Finnick. Ahora tengo una pequeña posibilidad más de poder ganar. –inconscientemente alcé la mano y comencé a acariciarle el brazo.

-Tienes muchas posibilidades de salir viva de ahí. Piensa en positivo. –me incliné sobre ella y le di un beso en la mejilla. –Buenas noches, descansa todo lo que puedas mañana tienes entrenamiento de nuevo por la mañana, recuerda que debes practicar con la espada.

* * *

Al día siguiente conseguí colarme en la sala de los Vigilantes, donde observaban el entrenamiento de los tributos, con la excusa de saludar a algunos conocidos, pero con la única intención de observar a Mati y sobre todo a Annie.

-Buenos días, Finnick –saludó el Vigilante jefe, era el mismo cuando yo gané los juegos -¿A qué debemos tu compañía?

-Quería pasar a saludar y… no os voy a mentir, aquí tenéis las mejores bebidas –le guiñé un ojo y me acerqué al mini bar para servirme una copa. -¿Cómo veis a los tributos este año?

-Son muy diferentes entre ellos, los profesionales son muy profesionales y los tributos de la periferia son… bueno, júzgalo tú mismo.

Me acerqué al cristal y busqué a los tributos de los distritos once y doce y comprobé que no iban a ser un problema muy grave. Después desvié mi mirada rápidamente a dos tributos que estaban practicando con las espadas, sonreí al reconocer a Mati y Annie.

-¿Y qué tal veis a mis tributos? –pregunté intentando disimular.

Todos hicieron una mueca y el corazón me dio un vuelco. Las muecas no eran una buena señal.

-No vamos a mentirte Finnick, te tenemos mucho aprecio. Puede que los patrocinadores se queden prendados de ambos en la entrevista con Caesar, pero no les vemos muchas aptitudes físicas y eso al fin y al cabo es lo que cuenta. –carraspeó y me miró apenado –Y sintiéndolo mucho tienes que marcharte de aquí, no es algo personal, pero nos podríamos meter en un buen lío si alguien se entera de que has visto el entrenamiento.

-Claro, claro, lo entiendo. –me despedí de todos y salí de la sala con las manos temblorosas.

Subí corriendo por las escaleras hasta nuestro piso y allí encontré a Mags revisando antiguas entrevistas para no repetir técnicas a la hora de ganarse al público.

-He estado viendo el entrenamiento –le dije sentándome a su lado. –Y los vigilantes no me han dado muy buenas esperanzas respecto a Mati y Annie, no son lo suficientemente fuertes físicamente.

-Bueno –dijo sin desviar la mirada de la televisión –de eso te estás encargando tú, ¿no? Por lo menos con Annie.

Me puse completamente rojo pero intenté disimular.

-No sé a qué te refieres…

-Finnick, no soy estúpida… Os vi anoche escaqueándoos a la sala de entrenamiento. –Puso otra grabación en la televisión y mientras se cargaba el video me miró fijamente –Me parece muy bonito lo que estás haciendo con esa chica. Te debe gusta mucho.

A pesar de que Mags tuviera más de setenta años no se le escapaba ninguna. Era agradable tener a alguien así cerca.

-Pero es un error. Se va a meter en una arena en dos días con veintitrés personas que intentarán matarla.

-¿Entonces a qué esperas? Finnick, deberías disfrutar un poco de tu vida, sé que no es fácil y mucho menos para ti…

-Es muy joven para mí. -Realmente Annie me gustaba, pero sabía que era algo imposible, aparte de que yo era su mentor y ella una tributo, estaba el hecho de que no podía escapar de Snow, trabajaría para él de por vida o hasta que mi belleza durase. –Sabes que no puedo arriesgarme a tener seres queridos, no después de haber ganado los juegos.

Mags me acarició la mejilla y sonrió triste.

-Ese es mi consejo, ahora tú puedes decidir qué hacer, pero tal vez demostrarle que habrá alguien esperándola aquí le de fuerzas para ganar estos juegos.


	6. Chapter 6

-¡SÍ! –gritó Annie emocionada cuando el décimo cuchillo seguido dio en la diana. Levantó las manos en un símbolo de victoria y después me abrazó, aunque yo no dejé que se separara de mí y cuando terminó el abrazo coloqué las manos alrededor de su cintura.

-Mañana conseguirás una buena puntuación en las pruebas individuales.

-Eso espero, porque si no habré perdido horas de sueño para nada… -se rio y entonces se dio cuenta de nuestra cercanía. –Muchas gracias Finnick, sé que me repito mucho diciendo esto pero de verdad te agradezco todo lo que estás haciendo por mí, no tendría ni la mitad de oportunidades.

Asentí completamente inmerso en mis pensamientos. No podía apartar mis ojos de los suyos, con todos los pensamientos que me había metido Mags en la cabeza. No sabía si hacía lo correcto. Ni si quiera sabía si a Annie le pasaba lo mismo que a mí, seguramente estaría ocupada pensando en estrategias y yo no podía quitármela de la cabeza. Cogí aire dispuesto a inclinarme sobre ella.

-Estoy muy cansada –dijo apresurada. Me detuve bruscamente y me mordí el labio frunciendo el labio. –Mañana tenemos la prueba individual y me gustaría descansar.

-Claro –me separé de ella –Sube a dormir, yo recogeré todo esto…

Sin decir nada más se dio la vuelta y despareció. Cogí uno de los cuchillos y lo lancé enfurecido contra uno de los maniquíes.

* * *

-¡Lo van a anunciar en dos minutos! –gritó Porter.

Nos reunimos todos en el salón, sentándonos en los sofás para ver las puntuaciones de las actuaciones individuales. Noté cómo Annie se sentaba entre Mags y Mati evitando mi mirada. Me mordí la lengua por estúpido. ¿Qué tributo iba a darse mal por un chico cuando está a punto de entrar en una arena a luchar por su vida?

La televisión se encendió y en ella apareció Caesar Flickerman con su ancha sonrisa. Hizo la presentación de todos los años y comenzó con las puntuaciones de los tributos. Los profesionales consiguieron puntuaciones muy altas para mi gusto, cuando llegó el turno del Distrito cuatro observé a Mati estrujándose las manos nervioso y a Annie escondiendo la cabeza entre sus piernas encogidas.

-Mati Umdobi –anunció Caesar –Del Distrito 4, ha obtenido una puntuación de 7.

Todos aplaudimos, siete era una buena puntuación, se podían conseguir patrocinadores con eso.

-Annie Cresta, del Distrito 4, ha obtenido una puntuación de –no pude evitar mirar fijamente a Annie, observaba atenta la pantalla sin apenas pestañear –5.

Suspiró y cerró los ojos apesadumbrada. Me mordí el labio y desvié la mirada.

-No te preocupes, Annie –dijo Mags –Conseguiremos que seas la mejor en la entrevista con Caesar.

Annie asintió en silencio y se disculpó antes de abandonar el salón en dirección a su habitación. Todos abandonaron la habitación exceptuando Mati, ya que teníamos que preparar una técnica para caer bien al Capitolio. Después de un par de horas practicando diferentes personalidades, nos decantamos por que hiciera una pequeña actuación sobre alguien que sabía combate cuerpo a cuerpo pero sin llegar a ser arrogante, de esa forma llamaría la atención de los patrocinadores y no le criticarían por su forma de ser.

Cuando regresé a mi habitación escuché unos sollozos procedentes de la habitación de Annie. Llamé suavemente a la puerta y abrí una pequeña rendija.

-¿Puedo pasar? –pregunté en un susurro. Annie me contestó desde el interior y yo entré antes de volver a cerrar la puerta. Estaba tumbada en la cama tapándose con la sábana hasta las orejas. –Annie, no deberías dejar que esta puntuación te perjudique.

-Lo sé, es solo que todo el entrenamiento extra no ha servido para nada. Fui una estúpida, llegué y me puse a lanzar cuchillos como una loca contra las dianas. A los dos minutos ya estaban aburridos de mí. No vas a poder conseguirme patrocinadores por mucho que lo intentes, porque nadie va a querer ayudarme.

-Yo quiero ayudarte. –Annie se destapó y me miró fijamente con los ojos rojos e hinchados –Escucha Annie, quería hablarte de lo que pasó anoche. Fue una estupidez por mi parte, debes tener la cabeza hecha un lío por tu situación y a mí no se me ocurrió otra cosa que crearte otro problema en el que pensar. Pero es que yo soy incapaz de dejar de pensar en ti.

Annie me miró fijamente y comenzó a llorar de nuevo. Nunca había causado ese efecto en ninguna chica y me quedé bloqueado, sin saber cómo consolarla.

-No deberías decirme eso… He estado evitando esta situación desde que te conocí, porque yo tampoco puedo dejar de pensar en ti, pero es muy difícil que salga viva de ahí y no quiero que lo pases mal por mi culpa, porque si fuese al contrario yo sería incapaz de verte morir. No quiero hacerte daño.

-Annie –carraspeé. –El daño ya está hecho, lo hicieron en el momento en el que sacaron tu nombre de la urna. –le acaricié la cara suavemente y esta vez Annie cerró los ojos y disfrutó del momento. –Annie…

Entonces Annie se incorporó rápidamente quedando sentada sobre la cama, puso sus delicadas manos en mi cara y depositó un suave beso sobre mis labios. Cerré los ojos y disfruté de la sensación. Era mi primer beso, por lo menos mi primer beso real, sin estar obligado a darlo. Coloqué una mano en su nuca y la apreté levemente contra mí.

Cuando el beso terminó Annie me miró triste.

-Finnick, no quiero que te hagas ilusiones… Va a ser muy difícil sacarme de ahí viva.

-Difícil sí, imposible no. –carraspeé y le acaricié un brazo. –Quiero que te concentres en la entrevista de mañana, podemos ganar muchos patrocinadores si actúas bien. -Annie asintió y me dio otro pequeño beso. –Y ahora a dormir.

Me hizo caso y se metió de nuevo bajo las sábanas. Cuando llegué a la puerta me llamó.

-Finnick… a riesgo de parecer una lanzada… ¿Podrías quedarte a dormir esta noche conmigo? –me preguntó en un susurro.

Sonreí mordiéndome el labio mientras me acercaba a ella.

-Por supuesto. –me metí junto a ella en la cama y la besé.

Nuestros labios se moldearon a la perfección, acaricié la cara de Annie con suavidad. Abrió la boca y yo introduje mi lengua en su boca saboreando el momento. Colocó las manos alrededor de mi cuello y yo, inconscientemente me medio coloqué sobre ella poniendo una de mis manos en su cintura y con la otra soportando mi peso. Entonces se separó bruscamente de mí.

-Finn, no quiero… -sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería. Seguramente Annie tendría conocimiento sobre mi trabajo en el Capitolio.

-No te preocupes –dije con la respiración entrecortada.

-No quiero esta noche –detalló. Me sonrió y me dio un pequeño beso. –Quiero dormir para estar guapa mañana.

-Tú siempre estás guapa –le susurré. –Buenas noches.

Me tumbé de nuevo a su lado y le acaricié el pelo hasta que se durmió. Aquella noche no dormí ni un minuto. No quería perderme a Annie durmiendo plácidamente, cosa que seguramente no hacía desde días.


	7. Chapter 7

Parecía que estaba yo más nervioso que mis tributos. Mati estaba serio, ya que era parte de su rol y a Annie se le notaba nerviosa, pero era un nerviosismo adorable. Me llevé a parte a Mati.

-¿Sabes lo que hay que hacer verdad? –le pregunté colocando las manos sobre sus hombros. Él asintió. –Serio pero amable. Recuerda informar al Capitolio de tus buenas aptitudes en el cuerpo a cuerpo, los que se lo tienen que creer son ellos, no el resto de los tributos –volvió a asentir y entonces Caesar llamó al primer tributo. –Mucha suerte.

Entonces me acerqué a Annie y la cogí de la mano para alejarla de todos los tributos y mentores. Nos escondimos tras la esquina y la besé. Annie me agarró por el cuello.

-Sabes lo que tienes que hacer –afirmé. –Vas a estar encantadora –Annie asintió nerviosa y carraspeó. –Mierda, el pintalabios… -me limpié los restos del carmín rosa de mis labios y arreglé el desastre que había hecho en el maquillaje de Annie. Entonces ella empezó a reírse por la situación y me pareció una risa adorable. Volví a darle un pequeño beso y le sonreí para darle ánimos. –Venga, relájate y sé encantadora…

Annie se reunió con Mati, y Mags y yo fuimos a nuestros asientos reservados entre los espectadores. Nos sentamos y observamos detenidamente las entrevistas de los tributos. Los primeros habían optado por la técnica de parecer duros e imposibles de matar gracias a sus habilidades de matar, eso encantaba a los patrocinadores. Los del distrito tres acudieron a su inteligencia para trazar planes y ataques… Mati y Annie debían estar perfectos para causar impresión.

Caesar despidió al tributo masculino del Distrito 3 y dio paso a Annie. Cogí la mano de Mags inconscientemente y ella me la apretó para darme su apoyo. Todos aplaudieron a Annie cuando la vieron con su vestido color rosa palo que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, parecía mucho más alta de lo que era debido a sus tacones.

-Vaya, vaya… -dijo Caesar riendo –No sabía que teníamos esto escondido en el Distrito 4.

Annie se rio, igual que el resto del Capitolio.

-Buenas noches, Caesar. –dijo, a mi parecer, adorablemente. –Estoy encantada de estar aquí contigo.

-Y yo contigo –admitió él. –Bueno, Annie… ¿Qué nos puedes decir de tus mentores?

Entonces empezaron los gritos de emoción entre el público, porque todos sabían quiénes eran los mentores del Distrito 4.

-Bueno –empezó a decir –La verdad es que Mags es una persona adorable, se ha convertido en mi segunda madre –todos aplaudieron. –Y Finnick… -lo que dijo a continuación quedó ahogado por los gritos del público.

Caesar se rio y calmó a la multitud.

-Annie, vas a tener que repetírmelo, porque no he oído lo que has dicho.

-Decía que Finnick es una persona maravillosa, no puedes estar dos minutos sin reírte si estás cerca de él.

El público aplaudió y Caesar volvió a reír.

-Finnick –me llamó -¿Oyes lo que están diciendo de ti?

La cámara me enfocó y yo puse una de mis mejores sonrisas antes de mandar un beso con la mano. Los gritos volvieron a enfocarnos y yo habría puesto una mueca de disgusto si no fuera porque la cámara seguía grabándome.

-Vamos a ponernos serios, Annie. Es cierto que no conseguiste muy buena puntuación en las pruebas individuales –Annie hizo una mueca, definitivamente no se esperaba que Caesar entrase en ese tema -¿Qué vas a hacer en la arena?

-Bueno, no es la primera vez que alguien que no tiene aptitudes físicas gana los Juegos –Caesar asintió –Además, creo que en ciertos momentos vale más saber mantener la cabeza fría y ser inteligente.

-Sí, es verdad… Pero no me negaras que saber utilizar una espada, un cuchillo o una lanza no ayuda.

-No lo niego –dijo serena. Mags no paraba de hacer ruidos de disgusto con la boca, Annie no se estaba comportando como había ensayado con ella. Le quedaba menos de un minuto y tenía que dar un giro total a la conversación para poder ganarse al público. –Además, estoy segura de que voy a ganar –le dijo a Caesar en un susurro perfectamente audible.

-¿Y eso por qué? –preguntó extrañado.

-Pues porque tengo tantas ganas de verte que nada me va a impedir volver aquí para darte un abrazo. –entonces desvió la mirada hacia mí y sentí como si eso me lo hubiese dicho a mí y no a Caesar.

El presentador y el público rieron.

-Vas a conseguir que me ponga rojo… -dijo riendo todavía –Pero con lo que me has dicho no puedo esperar a darte un abrazo ahora mismo. –ambos se levantaron y se fundieron en un cálido abrazo. –Annie, el tiempo se ha acabado, pero sinceramente espero que vengas a darme otro abrazo como este. Annie Cresta, del Distrito 4 –la despidió.

Mags y yo suspiramos tranquilos, al final había conseguido lo que queríamos, que el Capitolio pensase que era una chica encantadora.

La entrevista con Mati fue a la perfección. El público rio menos pero porque no habíamos pensado en que se hiciera el gracioso. Del resto de las entrevistas no me enteré porque estaba concentrado en mirar a Annie.

Cuando el show terminó me faltó tiempo para ir corriendo a reunirme con los tributos y darles la enhorabuena a los dos. Annie nada más verme se lanzó a mis brazos temblando como una hoja.

-La he cagado, ¿verdad? –preguntó.

-Al final conseguiste el efecto que queríamos, y era todo lo que necesitábamos. –la animé. –Mati, lo has hecho espectacularmente bien –le felicité.

Nos dirigimos todos hacia el ascensor para cenar juntos por última vez. Durante la cena ninguno dijimos nada, nadie se atrevía a comenzar una conversación. Annie removía la comida con el tenedor sin probar bocado, más seria que nunca.

Al terminar, los avox recogieron todo y Annie se metió rápidamente en su cuarto. Yo me acerqué a Mati y le di un abrazo.

-Mucha suerte, Mati. –aunque deseaba con todo mi corazón no volver a verle.

* * *

Llamé a la puerta de Annie suavemente y entré antes de que contestara. Estaba tumbada en la cama mirando hacia el techo, inexpresiva. Me tumbé a su lado y la miré fijamente.

-Annie… -susurré. Me mordí el labio preocupado. –Annie, mírame.

Me hizo caso y movió la cabeza lentamente para fijar su mirada en la mía. Comprobé que estaban vidriosos y mi corazón se encogió.

-Finn, no quiero morir –murmuró antes de refugiarse en mi pecho.

-No lo harás.

Pasó media hora hasta que Annie se tranquilizó y se separó de mí para mirarme con su sonrisa más característica. Grabé esa imagen en mi cerebro ya que no sabía cuándo volvería a verla. Le acaricié el pelo y le sonreí para que no se preocupara.

-Tienes que volver a por mí, no puedes dejarme aquí solo –dije. Carraspeé e intenté contener las lágrimas que se acumulaban en mis ojos.

Annie me devolvió la mirada más triste que había visto nunca. Entonces hizo algo que no esperaba. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre mí y se inclinó para besarme como nunca lo había hecho. Era un beso lleno de pasión y de ternura a la vez. Coloqué mis manos sobre su cintura y la apreté más contra mí. De su garganta se escapó un pequeño gemido apenas audible que hizo que se separara de mí y que me lanzara una mirada llena de significado.

Deslicé mis manos lentamente bajo su camiseta acariciando la piel de su espalda, la miré con el interrogante plasmado en mis ojos y por respuesta ella asintió con una sonrisa. Con un movimiento rápido le quité la camiseta y volví a juntar nuestros labios, deseando que nunca más se separasen.

* * *

-Deberías dormir –le susurré mientras acariciaba su espalda con mis dedos.

-Tú también. Anoche no dormiste nada y se te ve cansado. –hablaba lentamente, señal de que pronto caería en un profundo sueño.

-En realidad, estoy tan emocionado que podría recorrerme Panem corriendo sin parar.

Annie se rio levemente y se acurrucó más a mi lado.

-Además, no quiero dormir. Quiero estar consciente cada segundo que me queda junto a ti.

-Pero es que nos quedan muchos segundos, porque sé que vas a volver viva, porque no me puedes abandonar ahora.

-No te abandonaré –murmuró antes de suspirar y caer rendida ante el sueño.


	8. Chapter 8

Alguien llamó a la puerta tan fuerte que ambos nos despertamos bruscamente. Me había dormido sin darme cuenta. Le di a Annie un beso de buenos días y me di cuenta de que estaba completamente pálida.

-Vamos, tienes que desayunar para coger fuerzas.

Nos vestimos y salimos al comedor para reunirnos con los demás. Mati y Annie comían sin parar a pesar de que seguramente tendrían el estómago cerrado. Mags me miraba triste. Y yo hacía lo posible por contener las lágrimas.

Media hora después de habernos despertado llegó Porter Rocko para avisarnos de que debíamos llevar a los tributos a los aerodeslizadores. Me despedí nuevamente de Mati y fui con Annie hacia la plataforma donde despegaría el aerodeslizador. Durante todo el trayecto no dijimos nada, pero Annie me agarraba con fuerza de la mano. Cuando llegamos al punto donde debíamos separarnos Annie empezó a hiperventilar.

-Annie –dije poniendo las manos sobre sus hombros –Tranquilízate, todo va a salir bien. En cuanto termine la cuenta atrás ve corriendo hacia la cornucopia y coge una mochila y si puedes algún cuchillo, pero eso es secundario. Eres rápida, así que estoy seguro de que podrás salir de ahí antes de que cualquiera de ellos consiga un arma. Después busca refugio y mantente a salvo, por favor.

La abracé con fuerza y un par de lágrimas recorrieron mi cara, aunque me las limpié antes de separarme de ella para que no las viera. Puse mis manos sobre su cara y la besé con ternura. Me daba igual que nos vieran los Agentes de la Paz que la escoltarían porque podía ser el último beso que le diese, aunque deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que no fuera así.

Me abrazó de nuevo y me acarició la espalda.

-Te quiero, Finn –susurró. Me dio un pequeño beso y sonrió –Vendré a por la otra mitad de este beso cuando gane, te lo prometo.

-Yo también te quiero –dije con una sonrisa forzada. –Mucho.

Entonces los Agentes de la Paz la cogieron por los brazos y la separaron de mí.

* * *

Entré corriendo en la sala de los patrocinadores. Allí estaban ya el resto de mentores charlando con la gente del Capitolio para conseguir dinero y enviar cualquier cosa que necesitasen sus tributos. Me acerqué a Mags, que me abrazó nada más verme y me sonrió para infundirme ánimos.

La pantalla gigante que decoraba la sala se encendió y en ella apareció Caesar para anunciar el inicio de los juegos. La siguiente imagen fue la de los tributos alrededor de la Cornucopia con la cuenta atrás. Me costó tiempo localizar a Annie ya que todos iban vestidos de la misma forma. Después me dediqué a observar la arena. Todo era verde, a excepción de un gran río que la dividía en dos, con una gran presa en lo más alto. Por lo menos había agua dulce.

-¡10! ¡9! ¡8! ¡7! ¡6! ¡5! ¡4! ¡3! ¡2! –gritaron todos al unísono. -¡1!

La mayoría de los tributos corrieron hacia la Cornucopia. Annie les sacó clara ventaja a todos y llegó la primera a tiempo de coger una mochila y dos cuchillos. Salió corriendo del baño de sangre y se adentró en el bosque, donde la perdí de vista.

-¡Mati está siguiendo a Annie! –dijo Mags.

-¿Para aliarse? –pregunté esperanzado, pero mi mentora se encogió de hombros, lo que causó que el corazón me diera un vuelco. Si Annie moría a manos de Mati y este resultaba ser vencedor, lo mataría yo mismo.

* * *

Resultó que Mati persiguió a Annie para aliarse con ella, cosa que me alivió muchísimos. En la sala de los patrocinadores todos querían hablar conmigo, y más antiguos amantes del Capitolio, pero pocos se ofrecían a pagar un pan para enviarlo a mis tributos. Hasta que el tercer día conseguí convencer a una mujer de que pagara dos panes y poder enviarlos en un paracaídas.

Mags cada día se preocupaba más por mí, y era algo normal porque desde que Annie había entrado en la arena apenas había dormido seis horas en total. No podía despegarme de la pantalla, por el riesgo de que en las horas que decidiese dormir Annie pudiese correr peligro.

Los juegos estaban resultando claramente aburridos y no me relajaba, precisamente. A penas murieron ocho tributos en el baño de sangre y otros seis en el banquete que realizaron el tercer día. Pero ya habían pasado dos días desde el banquete y nadie más había muerto.

Annie y Mati se encontraban escondidos desde el primer día bajo las raíces de un gran árbol al lado del río. Se pasaban el día hablando de los recuerdos que habían construido juntos para pasar el tiempo y eso me permitió conocer más detalles de ella. Estaba yendo hacia la sala de los patrocinadores cuando un gran revuelo me alertó. Terminé el recorrido corriendo y cuando llegué todos estaban mirando a las pantallas lo que ocurría. El grupo de profesionales habían encontrado a Annie y Mati. Las piernas me temblaron tanto que caí de rodillas al suelo, sudoroso. No sabía si quería ver aquello.

Observé fijamente la pantalla grande y vi como uno de los profesionales le cortaba el cuello sin apenas esfuerzo a Mati, dejando que su cabeza cayese sobre la hierba. El sonido del cañonazo me sobresaltó y después escuché el grito más desgarrador que nadie pudiese lanzar, y provenía de Annie. Estaba gritando y llorando mientras la chica del Distrito 1 le agarraba los brazos en la espalda.

-Escápate –murmuré mientras notaba cómo los brazos de Mags me rodeaban los hombros.

Entonces Annie le propinó un fuerte cabezazo a la chica que la retenía provocando que un reguero de sangre saliese de su nariz y boca, con lo que consiguió que la soltara. Annie reaccionó rápido y salió corriendo dejando atrás todas sus pertenencias.

-Corre… corre Annie por favor.

Annie corría a toda velocidad entre los árboles tropezando cada dos por tres debido a que las lágrimas arrasaban su rostro.

"Escóndete" pensé, porque ya no tenía fuerzas ni para hablar.

Y me hizo caso. Se escondió de nuevo cerca del río pero casi al final de la arena. Los ciudadanos del Capitolio volvieron a sus entretenimientos decepcionados por la única muerte en días, mientras Mags me levantaba y me llevaba a mi dormitorio.

-Finnick, duerme. Yo me quedaré despierta y si ocurre algo te despertaré. –me dijo mientras me acariciaba la cara.

Cuando Mags salió de mi habitación encendí mi pantalla y observé los juegos sin despegar la vista de la pantalla.


	9. Chapter 9

-Los juegos se están volviendo peligrosamente aburridos –escuché que comentaba uno de los mentores.

-No creo que hagan otro banquete –dijo otro –y eso es lo peligroso, algo tendrán que hacer.

La sala de repente se llenó de un ruido ensordecedor procedente de la pantalla. Fuera lo que fuera lo que quisieran hacer para hacer más entretenidos los juegos lo estaban haciendo entonces. Un gran terremoto sacudió la arena y en la pantalla aparecieron todos los tributos de uno en uno para mostrar sus caras de terror. Annie salió rápidamente de su escondite, ya que era una cueva y podía desplomarse en cualquier momento. Un cañonazo se escuchó. Y entonces otro gran estruendo, mayor que el anterior retumbó por todas partes. Annie, que estaba junto a la orilla del río, alzó la cabeza hacia la zona alta y todos vimos como una cámara grababa su cara de pánico al ver cómo la presa se derrumbaba, dejando que una gran masa de agua acudiese a su encuentro.

-¡No! –grité mientras me acercaba a la pantalla.

Conforme el agua avanzaba los cañonazos se iban escuchando. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco y seis. Entonces el agua arrastró a Annie con fuerza. Vi cómo intentaba nadar hacia las orillas, pero la masa era tan grande que podía con ella. Solamente quedaban dos tributos en la arena. Y uno de ellos era Annie.

Mags me apretó con fuerza la mano. Annie podía salir viva. La volvería a abrazar.

Y entonces se escuchó el último cañonazo. Pero el cuerpo de Annie había desaparecido en el agua y no sabíamos de quién se trataba. El nivel del agua descendió rápidamente dejando tirados sobre la orilla del río dos cuerpos inertes y uno era el de Annie.

¿Habían muerto los dos? ¿No habría campeón este año?

Y entonces Annie tosió vomitando toda el agua que había tragado. Era la ganadora.

Mags y yo nos abrazamos llorando mientras los demás mentores nos daban la enhorabuena. Annie estaba viva. Estaba viva.

* * *

El aerodeslizador que llevaba a Annie aterrizó por la noche en el Capitolio, pero no pudimos verla hasta la mañana siguiente. Primero pasó Mags, por petición propia de la ganadora, y tardó quince minutos en salir. Cuando cerró la puerta me acerqué y cogí el pomo, pero Mags me detuvo cogiéndome del brazo.

-Finnick, tenemos que hablar.

-¿Qué ocurre? –pregunté entre preocupado y ansioso por verla.

-Presenciar la muerte de Mati… Ya no es la misma. No creo que vuelva a ser la chica que conocíamos, apenas reconoce a la gente. –Miró al suelo y sollozó –Tenías que saberlo antes de entrar.

Sacudí la cabeza, tampoco podía ser tan grave. Estaba exagerando. Me separé de ella y entré en la habitación, que se componía de un armario, una cama y un sofá sobre el que estaba sentada Annie observando fijamente a través de la ventana. Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas y me acerqué lentamente a ella. Cuando me coloqué frente a ella, me puse de rodillas y le cogí una mano. Pero no reaccionó, era como si ni siquiera la hubiese rozado.

-Annie –dije con la voz entrecortada. –Annie, soy yo, Finnick. Finn.

Seguía con la mirada al frente. Me mordí el labio y sollocé. Mags se había quedado corta. Era mucho peor de lo que había dicho.

-Annie, por favor, mírame. –me incorporé y me incliné sobre ella para que me mirase a los ojos, pero parecía que me atravesaban y seguían observando el paisaje. –Annie, no me hagas esto. Estás viva, estás conmigo ¿no estás feliz?

Entonces pestañeó y enfocó su mirada sobre mí.

-¿Finn? –preguntó con voz ronca.

-Sí, sí, soy yo. Estoy aquí, contigo. –me sequé las lágrimas e intenté sonreír.

Se puso de pie y me estrechó la mano que antes le había cogido.

-¿Me puedes abrazar? –preguntó mientras comenzaba a llorar.

La estreché con fuerza entre mis brazos, como llevaba queriendo hacer desde hacía nueve días, desde que la habían separado de mí para meterla en el aerodeslizador.

-Ya está –susurré intentando que se calmara –Todo a terminado ya… No te preocupes.

* * *

Efectivamente, como había dicho Mags, Annie nunca volvió a ser la misma. Me costaba mucho hacerla sonreír, y al principio no sabía cómo calmarla cuando le daban los ataques al recordar la muerte de Mati. Su mirada se había vuelto ausente y las conversaciones parecían un monólogo por mi parte. Pero cada día la quería más. Siempre encontraba pequeños detalles de la antigua Annie que me daban fuerzas y me recordaban por qué la quería tanto. Fui una de las pocas personas con las que Annie estaba cómoda, con las que podía pasar tiempo sin que sufriese ataques. Muchas veces estuve a punto de rendirme a causa de la frustración, le gritaba y descargaba mi ira con ella, aunque nunca reaccionaba y eso me enfurecía más, pero cuando le daban los ataques y conseguía calmarla con una caricia, un abrazo y un beso, veía esa chispa en sus ojos que se veía antes de los juegos y me daba cuenta de que no quería estar con nadie más el resto de nuestras vidas.


End file.
